The invention relates to an access control device, in particular for a switchgear cabinet system, having a central unit which is designed to receive and evaluate access authorization data stored on personal transponders and to output release signals via a wireless signal transmission link and to release a relevant interlocking unit, and which has an authentication device with a testing stage in which comparison data for testing the received access authorisation data for access authorization is present. Further, the invention relates also to a method of access control in particular of a switchgear cabinet.
An access authorization device of this type is shown in WO 01/52199 A. Herein a central units receives access authorization data from an electronic key system, in particular an alphanumeric input device, a chip card, a barcode, a transponder chip, biometric sensors or a cellular phone, and releases the locking mechanism of a interlocking unit after verification and identification of an access authorization, so that the relevant door can be opened by the person who was identified as authorized for access. Indeed, a relative high security level is given for such an access control device, however, manipulation possibilities by which unauthorized persons may get access, are not completely excluded.
DE 100 62 466 B4 discloses an electronic lock for a locking system for example in connection with doors of safety cabinets. To release the lock, also here access authorization data are verified previously. To increase security, the locking means may be connected to a further locking mechanism.
DE 196 09 689 B4 shows a control and monitoring device for various functions of switchgear cabinets, inter alia comprising a door limit switch by which a locking state of the door of a switchgear cabinet can be detected.